Whilst away from home
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Jane's away from home and is missing her blonde girlfriend. What happens when they start a slightly more explicit phonecall ;


**Hey again :) I don't know why I wrote this, I just did. Enjoy, I guess...**

Jane missed Maura alot. She not only missed the blondes company, but she also missed being able to hold her at night. She missed hearing Maura scream her name in the throws of passion and she missed cuddling her afterwards. She just wanted to go home and see her blonde again. Maura obviously wanted the same thing as she missed her brown eyed beauty immensely. Unfortunately for both of them, Jane wouldn't be back until Friday evening. She had left Boston with Frost, Korsak and a couple of the other guys to pursue a fugitive in Cambridge, MA. He had been on the run for a couple of weeks now, but he had always stayed near Boston for some unknown reason. A sighting of him had been reported, however, in Cambridge. They decided to at fast as this guy was a threat. If they caught him, they would be bringing him in for a double homicide. She had left on Tuesday to just watch and they were planning to go in for the catch sometime on Friday. Maura and Jane had talked on Wednesday evening but the distance between them was taking its toll on both women. They had very active sex life. Like a 'every night we have hot passionate sex' type of sex life. They had managed one night without each other but the second night, something **had** to happen. Maura, being the more confident one when it came to talking about sex, had to make the first move. They had agreed to talk at 9 o'clock on Thursday evening. Jane would have finished her watch shift and be in her hotel room by the, and Maura would have been home from work for a couple of hours.

At exactly 9 o'clock Jane picked up her phone and dialed Maura's number. After one ring, she picked up.

"Hello." she said coolly, trying to sound as if she hadn't been waiting for the call.

"Hey Maur." Jane replied. She was surprised that only one word spoken from the blondes mouth could turn her on so much. "How's your day been?" she asked.

"It was fine thank you. Although I think I would have liked it a lot more if you would have been here. How was yours?"

"Fine, I guess. I miss you though." she answered, her voice a little sad.

"I miss you too." the blonde replied, a loving tone in her voice. "Where are you?" she asked whilst trying her hardest to sound innocent.

"In my hotel room, babe. I just got out of the shower. Why?" Jane said. She was unaware of what was happening.

"You've just gotten out of the shower?!" Maura gasped. The image of a wet Jane was now gracing her mind.

"Yeah, geez Maur. Don't act as if I've just admitted to killing someone. I shower most days, you know that. Well you should, considering I take most of them with you nowadays." Jane answered, the last bit said in a slightly more playful tone.

Maura could only moan in response. It suddenly dawned on her that if Jane had just gotten out of the shower, she'd only be wearing a towel.

"What are you wearing?" Maura asked, wanting to be sure before she began.

"Just my towel" Jane answered simply. She knew what was going on now and was happy to play along. "What are you wearing Maur?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Nothing" Maura said, her voice breathy. It was true, she was naked. She had also taken a shower earlier. Admittedly, a cold shower. She'd found it almost impossible to not touch herself but she'd managed, knowing that she'd be talking to Jane later on. She had been on edge all day and now completely understood the meaning of being sexually frustrated. Jane had also been feeling the same really. She had snapped at her fellow colleagues on various occasions throughout the day. She'd tried her hardest to be nice but she had found it increasingly more difficult as the day went on. At the least, you could say that she was glad to be back in her small hotel room, even if it wasn't with her blonde girlfriend.

"Mmm... I like that mental picture a lot." Jane husked as she slid the towel off of her now dry body. She slid her hand down abdomen and over her naval to slowly start to massage her throbbing clit. It turns out she wasn't as dry as she thought she was.

"Good. How do you like this mental picture? I'm lying on the bed completely naked, touching myself whilst thinking about you." Maura whispered in a sultry voice.

"Mmmm...babe!" It was Jane's turn to moan now. "I'm touching myself too. I'm so wet and it feels so good! I want you so bad Maur. Tell me how it feels babe, talk to me." Jane husked. She loved hearing the blonde dirty talk. It really turned her on.

"Mmmm...Jane...oh...I'm rubbing my clit so hard! I'm so wet just thinking about you! I wish it was you touching me. I love it when you fuck me with your tongue, it feels amazing!" Maura rasped, her voice reaching new levels of deep.

"Oh Maur...I love tasting you babe. You taste fucking amazing! Fuck yourself with your fingers and squeeze your nipples! Do it the way I do it! I love playing with your tits Maur, they're gorgeous." Jane husked down the phone. She was already doing both of these things and she wanted to know that Maura was doing the same too.

"Oh...Fuck! I'm sliding two fingers inside me and pinching my nipples just like you do it. Are you rubbing your clit for me Jane. Does it feel good? Oh my god... I'm so wet!" Maura said, her voice unbelievably breathy. She'd never been so turned on whilst on her own before.

"Ohhh Babe!" Janes' voice was now almost a growl. "I'm fucking myself so hard, just like you do it. It feels fucking amazing! Ohh... I'm gunna cum!" She managed to rasp out before she lost the ability to talk.

"Oh Jane... Cum for me!"Maura husked. That was it. Those three words made Jane just fall apart. The moans and groans that emanated from the brunette made the blonde on the other end of the phone cum almost simultaneously with her. They rode out their orgasms until they completely subsided and they were left panting down the phone. Jane waited until she could muster up the strength to actually form proper words.

"Holy Shit." Jane husked, her voice still breathy.

"Mmmm." Maura hummed in agreement. "Holy Shit indeed."

"That was amazing." Jane said. She was almost lost for words.

"I agree. We should defiantly do this again. I find I'm very aroused by what you say." Maura said, still panting softly.

"Oh, you like dirty talking do you?" Jane joked, the smile evident in her voice. "I'll remember that for when I get home then" she said.

"Yes, excuse the colloquialism but, I find it very hot." Maura said.

Jane giggled at Maura's wording.

"Did Detective Jane Rizzoli, the hardest cop in Boston, just giggle?" Maura laughed.

"Yes, I did." Jane laughed at herself. "Wow, I must be tired. I better go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Jane said, a yawn following her last words.

"Night Jane. I love you." Maura said, her voice also weary.

"I love you too Maur. Goodnight."

With that, she hung up the phone and rolled over, falling asleep within a couple of minutes, dreaming only of her blonde love.

**Ope you liked it :) It's really short and I'm sorry about that but I didn't know how to make it longer. I have, however, had another idea. It involves: a beach, skimpy bikinis and topless sunbathing. We all know where that's going to go, don't we ;) I'll start writing that soon but at the moment it's just an idea, I haven't actually planned it out at all. **


End file.
